


The Meaning's Thin

by canary1212



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves is Alive, I repeat myself a lot, No Beta We Die Like People Who Are Dead, No Incest, Post-Canon, Really y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canary1212/pseuds/canary1212
Summary: When a large blue hole thing appeared, all Veneziano, Romano, and Seborga could do was watch in shock as 7 kids, aged somewhere between 11 and 14 fell out."Hey, are you kids alright?" an unusual sort of question for Romano to ask- especially with a worried tone. However, nobody could blame him for that, considering the fact that two of them were out cold (the girl was passed out the whole time while the boy tried to stand up and subsequently fainted), and that they all fell out of the sky.1234567123456712345671234567123456712345671234567123456712345671234567AKA the one where I can't write and I wrote this instead of working on my other wips.





	The Meaning's Thin

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a Hozier lyric generator: http://generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=22501
> 
> The next chapter for SG should be out tomorrow, btw

Three Italians sat around a table, eating dinner. That sounds like the start of a joke, but it's not. At that point it was dark out- as whenever it wasn't a holiday, they ate after dark and enjoyed their wine. Right as one, Romano, went to take the last sip in his glass, the ground began to shake. Now, this was no normal earthquake, for the two oldest would have known immediately.

Upon stepping outside, there was a large blue... hole. All Veneziano, Romano, and Seborga could do was watch in shock as 7 kids, aged somewhere between 11 and 14 fell out. After a moment of two of the children staring at a third, the tallest of the bunch tackled one of the shortest. "Benny!"

"Hey, are you kids alright?" an unusual sort of question for Romano to ask- especially with a worried tone. However, nobody could blame him for that, considering the fact that two of them were out cold (the girl was passed out the whole time while the boy tried to stand up and subsequently fainted), and that they all fell out of the sky.

Romano's yelling got the attention of the blonde boy carrying the girl. Unfortunately for him, the boy quickly set the girl down to be fussed over by most of the other children and took up a ready fighting position with another of the boys. Romano put up his hands in surrender as Veneziano pulled out one of his white flags and Seborga held perfectly still, none of them wanting to fight any kids.

"Who are you, and where are we?" asked the blonde, not easing his stance.

"M-more like when are we, L-luther." the smaller of the boys said, the knife in his hand now visible as he turned towards the other, apparently named Luther.

"We are all in Italy," Seborga interjected. "however, I don't understand what your other question means."

"What is the exact date is what we're asking," Luther responded. "and again, who are you?"

"Come inside, we'll happily answer your questions! But, what happened to...." Veneziano trailed off, vaguely gesturing towards the two unconscious children.

"T-that," the boy with the knife began. "is a very l-long story."

"Well, we have time!" came a cheerful reply from Veneziano. "Do you need help bringing them in? We have some first-aid kits to patch them up with, if you could tell us what happened." The girl who was awake picked up the other, not with ease, but it didn't look difficult either, prompting the three Italians to worry more. One of the boys who weren't in fighting stance lifted the unconscious one onto the other's back and they walked into the house.

The boy and girl laid passed out on the couch, no visible injuries to either aside from a small cut on the girl's ear. However, it did seem like a lot of blood from such a small injury... they decided not to dwell on it. The other 5 children sat around the table with Romano, Veneziano, and Seborga. "So," Seborga began. "what are your names?"

The blonde spoke up first. "My name is Luther."

Then Knife Boy. "I'm Diego."

Then the girl. "Hello, I'm Allison."

Then the small boy. "My name's Ben." Ben nudged the tall boy, who jumped upon his attention being brought back to the Italians.

"Oh. Hi, I'm Klaus."

Romano nodded after each child's introduction. He gestured towards the couch. "What are their names?"

Ben responded. "Our sister's name is Vanya, that is our brother Five next to her." 

Veneziano made a face at Five's name. "What kind of parent would name him with a number?"

At this question, Klaus and Ben sighed ad turned towards a visibly angry Diego. "Reginald H-hargreeves, the man who c-called himself our father, named us. H-he was a piece of sh-shit who never c-cared about any of us, a-and made sure we knew i-it. One of the f-first things he did was n-name us, of course, i-in ranking of wh-who was bought first."

"What the hell? Who the hell gets kids and fucking ranks them as infants? What the fuck?" Romano said, after a small period of silence. "What was-"

"Wait," Veneziano cut Romano off. "If he named you all as numbers, then how did you get the names you told us about?"

"Well, after around four years, our _dear old daddy_ built a robot nanny for us, probably tired of our human ones disappearing for whatever reason. Her name was Grace, and she decided to give us all actual names as a birthday gift. Five, ever such a prick, said no. I don't know why, and I doubt I ever will." Klaus responded with a wave of his hand and a decidedly uneasy smile on his face. "So, what are your names?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Klaus could not get a break, could he? He tried to hide his discomfort about the dozens of howling ghosts surrounding Romano, Veneziano, and Seborga. _Such weird names,_ he thought, trying to ignore the dead people crying out for attention. Spoiler alert. He couldn't. He knew, just based off of the fact that he could barely hear the (living) Italians' voices, he knew that he would not be getting much sleep that night- if he got any at all. He felt Ben nudge him and realized that he was staring into space again. Looking around, he could see Romano glancing at him repeatedly out the corner of his eye, whilst Seborga was outright staring at him, and Veneziano didn't even seem to notice. He looked over Romano's shoulder, straight at a ghost who had his throat cut wide open. He looked down quickly, as seeing him reminded him of Allison laying in the floor of that cabin in the woods, bleeding out.

"What's wrong, Klaus?" he heard Ben whisper into his ear. "Is it a ghost?"

"Obviously." he muttered back. "He reminds me of Allison, bleeding out in, uh, whatshisface's cabin. I can't look at him without seeing that again." Klaus didn't look up again, he couldn't tell if anybody besides Ben had heard him, but the conversation seemed to reach a lull. He could practically hear Ben's most likely upset expression. He hoped that no one had heard him, but then again, the little girl in the sky hated him.

"Seeing what again?" ah, shit. Veneziano had heard him.

"Uh," he responded oh-so-eloquently. "Nothing...?" Klaus could see his suspicious face, but he dropped the subject. His mind wandered back to the man with the slit throat and wondered why he was there. None of the Italians seemed like they had the stomach to kill anyone, and he wasn't one of the usual ghosts that he saw. Although, when he thought about it, he hadn't seen any of his or his siblings' victims lately. Not even Five's little (read: huge) entourage of targets he executed. He was so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't even realized that he had fallen off of the chair that was oh-so-kindly pulled out of another room for him until he felt a hand on his left shoulder. He blinked, seeing Ben's face swimming on the edge of his peripheral vision.

"Klaus, are you okay?"

"Oh, um, yeah, I'm good." he muttered. "Just kinda... tired, I suppose." he heard a gasp.

"We shouldn't have kept you up so late! I'm so sorry, we forgot that you are all just children! Here, let me show you to the bedrooms!"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ben was alive. It was a difficult concept, sure, but it was true. He couldn't stop tracing the lines of his own palm, feeling for his own pulse, enjoying the fact that he was included in the conversation without having to use Klaus as a translator. Speaking of his brother however, Klaus had been just staring for a while, probably at some ghost. Ben nudged him- his arm didn't just go straight through his brother!- to bring his attention back to the living. He jolted, looking around before his gaze settled just past Romano before he paled, flinching back and looking down.

"What's wrong, Klaus? Is it a ghost?" he knew it wasn't the greatest way to phrase the question, but it got to the point without his brother losing interest.

"Obviously. He reminds me of Allison, bleeding out in, uh, whatshisface's cabin. I can't look at him without seeing that again." Ben did not know what to say to that. He knew that his discomfort showed on his face and that the others had stopped talking in favor of listening to their hushed conversation, but he didn't really care at the moment.

Veneziano's face contorted from a pleasant smile to concern. "Seeing what again?"

Klaus, upon hearing his reply grew panicked. "Uh, nothing?" _He'll spill it while trying to cover it up._ Ben thought. He kept an eye on his brother, who was gazing into the distance again. For the next five minutes, nothing happened. All they did was exchange small talk- mainly because they avoided the subjects of more concern. They were waiting for Five to wake up before answering Romano, Veneziano, and Seborga's questions.

There was a thud. Ben looked to his side, where Klaus' chair was empty. The sibling in question slowly sat up off the floor. Ben put a hand on his brother's shoulder and waited for Klaus to acknowledge him. He turned his head towards him. "Klaus," he starts, making sure he's paying attention. "are you okay?"

Klaus murmured a response, - something about being tired? - getting a gasp from Seborga. "We shouldn't have kept you up so late! I'm so sorry, we forgot that you are all just children! Here, let me show you to the bedrooms!" _They forgot? How?_ and other thoughts similar to this ran through Ben's head as Romano and Veneziano led them to the rooms, leaving Seborga to keep an eye on Vanya and Five.


End file.
